


A kiss to shut him up

by Molliartytho



Series: Fluff Friday prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Fluff, M/M, but so is Steve, so cute, steve and bucky are in love, they are all the littlest smols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molliartytho/pseuds/Molliartytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has had enough of Tony Stark and if the only way to get him to shut up is to make-out with Steve he is willing to make that sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss to shut him up

Bucky had just about had enough of Tony Stark.

Oh it wasn’t just the nicknames. Robo-cop, one armed bandit, frosty, winter psycho. Yeah no. Those didn’t bother him as much as the jabs.

It wasn’t even the remarks he made about him and about what he’d done, as if he had _any_ idea what Bucky had been through.

No. It was what he said about Steve.

About him not being good enough. About how he wasn’t special. All the old virgin jokes and how he wasn’t good with people. About how he was only pretending to be a good man.

Yeah those really got to Bucky.

But when Tony Stark decided it was a good idea to start teasing Steve about never getting a date, well that was the last straw.

Steve and Bucky had been together since they were 16 years old. Sure it had gotten complicated what with the war and hydra and 80 years apart but what they hell, they figured it out.

And they were together again.

Tony Stark wasn’t privy to that information because they liked having something to themselves. Something that wasn’t all over the media to be debated. Something they didn’t have to defend.

But Bucky decided screw that, because for once in his life he was going to make Tony Stark speechless.

So the next time he said something Bucky muttered a quick “Fuck you” in Tony’s direction before slipping into Steve’s lap and kissing him senseless.

Steve had always been a sucker for his lips so he knew three seconds into it he would cave and kiss him back.

The fact that he always caved in made Bucky very smug.

After kissing him for a little more time than necessary Bucky pulled away and looked at Stark who was standing there wide eyed, mouth open but no words coming out.

Bucky smirked at him and then turned to look at Steve who was blushing and clearing his throat.

“Thought we talked about not doing that yet Buck…” Steve whispered to him, no anger in his voice, just a question as to why he’d do it now of all times.

“Stark needed to shut up and the only way to get him to was to shock him into silence. What better way to shock him than to show him not only do you have a date tonight, but for the rest of your life and you’re getting laid regularly by your extremely handsome boyfriend.” Bucky says loud enough for Tony to hear him.

Tony just starts making small sounds of protest, but no coherent words come out of his mouth. Just the oddest sounds and he kept pointing at Steve and Bucky and then looked at someone else in the room like they were supposed to be surprised with him.

Natasha, Sam and Clint all looked bored. Making comments like “Already knew,” and “About damn time,” and “Can we get Pizza for lunch?”

Rhodey was covering his eyes with his hand like he was done dealing with children. And Bruce wasn’t even paying attention.

Steve let out a long suffering sigh and shook his head.

“Really Buck? That’s how you’re getting him to…” Steve couldn’t finish because Bucky was kissing him again. And he just kept kissing him. Steve made a sound of protest, but after thirty seconds he gave into kisses and held onto him softly.

Steve would give Bucky anything and everything he wanted, and if he wanted to make-out in front of their friends, well. He was going to do it and not feel bad about it. They’d been apart too long for him to care anymore. It was a plus that it was messing with Tony’s head.

Tony eventually started talking again, trying to annoy them into paying attention to him, but Bucky figured out very quickly that kissing Steve was enough of a distraction he didn’t really care anymore.

“Really? Making out on my couch? Why isn’t anyone else as surprised by this revelation as I am? Am I the last one to find out? Seriously?” Tony’s voice eventually broke their little bubble of happy kissing and Bucky pulled back to glare at him.

“Shut it Stark I’m kissin my fella and your voice is a total turn off.” Bucky spat at him and then turned around to kiss Steve again.

 Tony didn’t know what to do or say about that.

From then on out whenever Bucky wanted to shut Tony up all he had to do was to kiss Steve. Didn’t matter if it was a peck or a make-out session. It always made Tony falter and made Bucky smirk.

If it ever wore off Bucky wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but for now it was the only way to shut him up for a minute and he’d take it.

Steve didn’t seem to mind all that much.


End file.
